Owl me when you get this
by fayrid327
Summary: BAsed on song by Corinne Bailey Rae: Call me when you get this. Draco and Hermione are chosen to be head boy and girl. After a while they start to get along. Will something deeper change all of that? Ginny/Blaise, Harry/Pansy, Ron/Luna
1. of hairdressers and malfoys

**A/N:I know wat ur gonna say… Why the hell is she starting a new story whe she barely updates her other ones? Cuz I want to that's why! Eventually ill add the appropriate song lyrics at the beginning of each chap. Nuthin is happening right now to where I need them :).**

Hermione POV

OH god. I was so elated when I found out my Hogwarts dream was coming true. Then my dream was crushed and I was jerked back to reality by the horrifying facts that reached me**.(A/N: dramatic much? -.-)** Well actually that's me being a drama queen. But the reality really was frightening! I was working alongside and living with the world's biggest git and amazing bouncing ferret! I could only imagine who he was reacting. I was currently sitting at the Weasley house with Ginny comforting arm around me. Gosh she's such an awesome best friend. Harry and Eon were in the living room recovering from shock. You'd think id be the one in there coming to from fainting!

Draco POV

Good lord. It came as no surprise to me that Granger would be head girl. Only and idiot wouldn't know that. *cough* _Crabbe and Goyle_ *cough* But just the prospect of sharing a dorm with her was miserable. I didn't loathe her like I used to. I actually admired her. With all her hard work, dedication, and loyalty to her friends made her a satisfactory idol. Not that I'd ever tell her that.

"Draco darling where did that letter come from?" mother called. "Um, just my normal Hogwarts letter mother!" I called back. No point in telling her the bad news. "But I could have swore it was carrying a packa-" just then she walked into the lounge and saw the shiny gold badge sitting on the table. Her eyes widened and she rushed at me. "Oh Draco darling congratulations! Oh am so proud of you son I must owl everyone!" She then left the room as quickly as she came. I may love that woman but boy is she loud!

At that exact moment my father walked in . "What was that commotion son?" he asked. I fidgeted nervously. "Well um, actually it was just mother she uh- was stressed about something and th-" but I was cut off as he pushed past me and picked up the badge.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked. I looked at him for any signs of anger but his face was devoid of any emotion. "Y-yes I is father. Hermione granger is Head girl as well." **( A/N: im **

**not saying Draco is head girl too, im saying she also a head! ) **At this statement my father looked up at me . "Granger? That bushy haired girl that's chummy with Potter?" he asked. I nodded meekly. "Well then you ought to listen to her." My eyes widened so far I got a headache. After swallowing and rubbing my jaw from when it hit the stone floor, I followed my father out of the lounge. "Um Father? All you all right? Why don't we go into the living room and floo to a very nice place with very nice people where your head can get fixed okay?" I said slowly leading him down the stairs. Before he could take one step her turned to me and smiled.

"Draco my dear boy I assure you I am perfectly sane. All I saying is that I am aware of Ms. Granger marks and achievements, and I find her to be a suitable person you should look up to." he said simply. Once again my jaw hit the floor. " Bu-but I thought you hated all muggle borns! I figured you thought her to be the scum of the earth!" He looked at me stonily. "Draco, after 2 years of Azkaban not seeing your mother, and following a maniac who actually _is_ the scum of the earth, I would think you would be smart enough to realize my views have changed." Oh. I forgot. After finishing school, my parents were put under the imperious curse by Voldemort a.k.a scum of th earth. The curse was so powerful that he had basically brainwashed them into remembering a completely different life.

Before Voldemort, purebloods still looked down on muggle borns and squibs, but not to the extent of what Voldemort lead them to believe to, and how much people thought we did. " so what your saying is that you're happy about this?" I asked. He turned from the middle of the stairs and gave me a looked that seemed to say didn't-we-go-over-this-already? "yes, I have no problem what so ever." He said. "Problem with what dear?" my mother said coming out of the dining room. My father let out a long breathy sigh of annoyance, threw his hands in the air and stalked off. It was quite comical being who he is. High, mighty elegant Lucius Malfoy. Ah well. This year is certainly going to be interesting.

**A/N: I considered stopping it there, but oh well.**

Hermione POV

After recovering from the shock Harry and Ron came into the kitchen and saw me with my head on Ginny's shoulder with Ginny looking down at me. "Don't worry Mione it can't be that bad! Maybe you can convince Dumbledore to let someone move in with you! Yea!" Ginny said

hopefully. That actually was a good idea. "well could you- no no never mind." I said I would have asked Ginny in a heartbeat but I don't want to take her from her friends. " What Hermione she said. " Nothing I don't never mind" I said taking my head from her shoulder. She looked a t me sternly. "Hermione Jean Elizabeth Granger you tell me this instant!" she said she looked eerily like Mrs. Weasley and she would have pulled it off if it weren't for the creeping grin coming across her face. I then knew she figured it out. With a sigh and a smile gracing my features I said, " Ms. Ginerva Weasley would you please accompany me and live in the head dorm if Dumbledore approves I said. She squealed and rushed at me " I love to Hermione! Now go owl Dumbledore and check. Just then Fawkes swooped in and dropped a letter on the kitch table. I ripped it open and read it aloud.

"_Ms. Granger, _

_I have been notified of your decision you were about to ask me. The preparations have already been made. Spare room has been set up next to your room in the dormitory and her things will be sent as soon as Ms. Weasley arrives. I realize your concern and ah- predicament you and your friends have with Mr. Malfoy. I understand completely. Enjoy the rest of your stay at the Burrow, and I look forward to your return to Hogwarts in September._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore"_

I looked up at the shicked faces of my best friends that mirrored my own. " Its just creepy how he does that." Ron said.

*******two days before everyone leaves for train*******

" Ok Hermione were going to Diagon Alley today and I have a plan!" Ginny announced. Oh no. I hate it when she has plans. Its like she's Lucy and I'm Ethel. **( A/N: if you don't know what im talking about, you live under a rock! Jk but really, I love Lucy?) **" And just what is your plan?" I said worriedly. " were getting you a new wardrobe!" she said excitedly. I flipped onto the bed face first. This was going to be a long day.

" Okay bye mum!" Ginny called. She was now leading me towards the clothes strip in the Alley. There were several stores I almost recognized. There was Godric Armani, Abercrombie and Witch, London Phoenix outfitters, Burlington Robe Factory, and Owl Navy just to name a few. Hermione wasn't very familiar with clothing stores.

" Lets go into Abercrombie and Witch first they have the best t-shirts!" we entered and I was hit with the smell of expensive clothes. Ginny pulled her al the way to the teens section. By the time we were done in there, I had 5 new really tight t shirts, and 2 pairs of denim shorts. Then I was pulled into Burlington for two new dresses. Just when I thought we were finished we spent some time in owl navy. Ginny had just as many packages that I had. I actually ejoyed Owl Navy . I got 3 new pairs of jeans that I loved. The fit me just right, and showed off curves I didn't know I had.

"Are we done? I need my books!" I said exasperatedly. " Nope just one more place and please don't get mad at me!" she said. "Fine." she then pulled me into Madame Josephine's salon and makeup counter. " Oh No. Oh No I am not going in there and embarrassing myself no way!" I said turning tail. Ginny grabbed me from behind and swung me around. It's a good thing we shrunk our million bags and put them in our purses or half the clothes in the strio would be on the road. "Hermione! You will go in there, beautiful Hermione Granger, and come out drop dead gorgeous Hermione!"she said. I looked at her fearfully. We walked in and a little bell rung. Immediately employees flocked around me and Ginny was pushed to the side. After many attempts to get back to me, Ginny got fed up. "HEY!" everyone turned to her. She flipped her flaming locks and linked arms with me. "Wherever she goes, I go. " she said primly. They shrugged. "Excuse moi? What iz going on ere?' someone said. Everyone turned and I saw the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. She was tall ,lean, and amazing curves. Obviously once a model. She had curly brown hair, and blonde highlights that blended perfectly with her shade of hair. Her makeup was flawless and her clothes were designer.

Just then a dude came up behind her. It was obvious what team he was playing for. He was wearing a white suit with gold tie and pink shirt beneath. His hair was grey, and he had a mustache that was grey with flecks of black. " What iz ze meaning of zis?" he said. Then they both saw me. "Oh my dear," they both said. I looked at them sadly. I bet Im the hardest job theyre going to get. They walked up to me and examined me. " Why, she iz beautiful! My dear, your 'air is so soft, but too bushy,I will fix zat. And your complexion! Flawless! Oh zis will be so much fun! " Josephine said. " You will be a new woman when I am through." Martin threw in.

OH dear lord.

I was thrown into a chair while Josephine attacked my hair. Various employees stood around helping her. I wasn't allowed to look until I was done. After what seemed like an hour later, I was carted off to makeup. My head didn't feel any different. When i pointed this out, Ginny spoke up. " they put up a charm so you couldn't feel or touch a difference. no wonder. When I got to counter i was thrown into another chair. When I was settled I got some news. "Hermione, I'm going to get a mani-pedi" she called. I gasped. " what happened to 'wherever she goes I go' ! I called. " I'll be back!" aww man. Before I could get up, two bags were thrust into my open hands. " Zis one is shampoo and conditioner, with a daily spray to use on your 'air." Josephine said. " And zis is all ze makeup iised today. Zey all 'ave easy application." Martin saod. When I went to look in the mirror, I was stopped by a scream. "HERMIONE!OH MY GOSH I DIDN'T RECOGNOZE YOU I THOUGHT YOU LEFT! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" ginny shrieked. I then turned and gasped. I didn't know who was looking back at me. My hair was straight, and a mixture of colors. Overall it was dark brown, with light and dark shades of blonde into it. It ended at the middle of my neck, and curved into a bob like look

My makeup was unbelievable. I had on foundation that matched the rest of my body perfectly. My eyes were a smoky grey, and my mascara looked great. To finish the look I had a oink-peach shiny lip-gloss. I never thought my mouth would close until Ginny came to me and pushed it up. "I'm telling you Mione, no boy at Hogwarts is not going to notice you. I now announce the hottest girl in London!" When we walked out the entire street looked at us. Soon I was flocked by boys. " hey babe hows it goin'?" someone said. " so, whats your name?" I was overwhelmed. " what are you a supermodel?" Before I could open my mouth my arm was grabbed and I was surrounded by a circle of red hair. And one raven haired one. I counted Bill, Fred, George, Ron, harry, and Mr. Weasley. It ws like I was the president or something. I was walking in a bubble! "What was the big deal anyway what did you d-" Ron stopped as he turned to me. When he stopped everyone else did and looked at me in shock. " I-I'm sorry we meant to pull out our friend, why don't we turn back." Fred stumbled. "Fred! Its me Hermione!"he looked surprised.

I was hurt that no one seemed to realize I could look this good. It must have shown up on my face because, Ginny immediately picked up on it." Guys, guys can we just go so Hermione can escape?" she said. I sighed. Man who knew looking hot could be so tiresome.

When we got to the Burrow Fred and George where stumbling over themselves to open the door when I walked up. " After you Hermione!" they said together. I smiled and walked in. When I got into the kitchen to grab something to drink, Mrs. Weasley turned to smile at us. When she saw me her eyes lit up and she grinned. " Hermione dear, you look fantastic!" she enveloped me into a bone crushing hug. "two sickles pay up!" Harry said. I turned. " You-you what?" I said. Harry looked uneasy. "Well um its not really my fault it was ron." He said. I turned to Ron. " Well I bet Harry that mum wouldn't recognize you ! Whats the harm?" he said. My eyes brimmed with tears. " Whats the harm? Whats the HARM? Ill tell what the harm is Ronald Billius Weasly, the big bruise that's going to be on your face when im done!" Ginny shouted. Wow. You cant get more loyal friends then Ginny Weasley. Fred and George had to hold her back while I ran to my room. I fell on my bed in Ginny's room. It's a good thing I was wearing water proof mascara. The door creaked open. " I'm so sorry I have a miserable excuse for a brother." I turned in surprise. " Bill?" I said. He nodded. " Ginny took care of him.

***departure***

I still wasn't speaking to Ron or Harry and Ginnu was always at my side. I was wearing everything I was given at jospehine's and I can honestly say I never knew I could attract so much attention. Boys were constantly saying hello to me, and I don't hink ive ever blushed so much. Before boarding, I wanted to find Malfoy so I could talk to hin about the ride there. I sent Ginny off onto the train and I walked along the platform, greeting old friends, and meeting new ones, particularly boys.

As I was about to give up I smacked into someone, and fell on my backside. I looked up into a surprised face. Standing before me was Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, and Draco the ferret.

-"


	2. Being civil and being awkward

**A/N: second update I hope you all enjoy it! I plan on cranking out more chaps soon**

**Reviews: you know you want toooooooooo ;)**

Hermione POV

Ah, hell. This was a BIG problem. I was currently sitting on my backside in front of the biggest known muggleborn haters in the entire wizarding world. Lucius was staring at me in amusement and Narcissa just looked surprised. Draco on the other hand, looked neutral. As if! Did t her realized I was about to get killed! I must have been staring for a while because Mr. Malfoy decided to speak up. "Ms. Granger are you aware that you are sitting there with your mouth open?" he asked. When I realized what he had said, I snapped it shut and stood up quickly. My hand slowly reached around my waist to grab my wand out of my shorts pocket when Mr. Malfoy held up a hand. "There'll be no need for that, we were just saying goodbye to Draco," he nodded his head. "Enjoy your school year, Ms. Granger." And with that, the Malfoy family walked away, leaving me standing there in a trance.

The warning bell snapped me back to reality, and I jumped. I quickly ran into the nearest door, finding my way into my compartment. When I got there, I realized the trio I left behind me had company. There sitting across form Ginny, Ron, and Harry was Seamus, Dean, and Luna. "Hello boys," I said. "Have a nice summer?" The two boys seemed to be staring at me. I suppose they didn't realize what I'd be wearing. I mean, it's not every day you see Hermione granger in shorts, and pink t-shirt and makeup. I chuckled when I realized Seamus' eyes were staring far lower than my face. I tapped on the shoulder. "Seamus, my eyes are in a up direction thank you." I said. Ginny was trying to not laugh. I elbowed her and she quieted. "Hermione what happened to you?" Seamus said emphasizing the syllables in my name.

"Nothing I just had a little makeover." I said simply. Then Luna spoke up. " It's a wonder what you did Hermione. Your head is practically swarming with wrackspurts. They must love your new look."

***10 minutes till arrival***

This year, 4years and up were allowed to wear regular clothes beneath the usual robes. Normally it would just be on weekends, but I suppose Dumbledore decided to let us reign free. Ginny told me I should try to make a splash in the entry. So she helped me decide what to wear. Before leaving the train, I was wearing a black corduroy pleated short skirt, (I mean short,) knee high black boots, and a white cashmere sweater. My hair was down, and really straightened. Of course, the normal robes with Gryffindor red trim were also visible. Ginny was wearing something similar, but her sweater was green, and she was wearing heels. I decided we looked okay, not slutty, just…fashionable. All the way to the carriages, we both received wolf whistles and catcalls. Ive never felt more wanted. It was the most fantastic feeling in the world. Not that my old personality wasn't fun. It was quite comfortable being everyone's friend. But it was also nice feeling desirable.

Me and Malfoy had to wait in the entry hall to make sure second years and up got to the hall alright. He was at one side of the door and I was on the other, ushering students in. He actually being quite helpful, talking in gentle tones to the second years. I found him looking at me a lot, and I was the same. For some reason, it was hard to throw insults between ourselves. We didn't even speak on the walk to the hall, but when we actually got there, we had a civil conversation. It was quite nice to talk to him without raising my voice or having to think of something witty to say. Of course, I d never tell him this.

Draco POV

I was literally blown away by Grangers appearance off the train. I'd never expected her to look this good. I mean, of course, I recognized her as a girl, and noticed she wasn't that bad looking, but… I was speechless. When we walked into the doors to get to the entry hall, we fell into to silence. Not an uncomfortable one, just silence. It was when people started to file in that I looked over to her. My gaze softened. Granger had so many friends and people to talk to. That was the sole reason I hated weasel and potter. They had friends. As people walked in, most stopped to greet her, and some even stood with her and chatted. She smiled warmly at all the timid little kids, and

hugged and shook hands with the older students. She must have noticed someone looking at her, because she looked up and stared right at me. Iquickly ducked my head. I idnt need her to realize I was drooling over her.

***greetings before feast***

_Many many years ago, _

_Stood four important people._

_They wished to build a mass fortress, _

_Complete with hall and steeple._

_These four great epitomes of lore,_

_Wanted nothing but a title,_

_To bring magic to all those worthy,_

_To fill heads with knowledge that was vital._

_They succeeded in their plan to bear, _

_such greatness and importance_

_and lived on, to bask in joy and delight_

_of their sudden stroke of brilliance._

_I know stand here before you today, _

_To finish up my story,_

_And to ask you to sit here with me,_

_in our founders pride and glory!_

(A/N : im so happy with me speech! I couldn't believe I made it up so fast, though I do love writing poetry…on with the story!)

After the sorting hats speech, everyone clapped and cheered like normal. Soon McGonagall started to call up names. "Delia Reynolds!" she called it was a little girl with straight black hair and blue eyes. "Slytherin!" the hat called. I cheered and whooped with everyone else. "Alison Kelsey!" a short girl with blonde hair sat on the stool. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The girl ran up to Hermione and hugged her. Hmm. A cousin? No, she's muggle born. Close friend? No she wouldn't be that little. I made a note to ask her later in the common room. After about a half hour, the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up to the podium. **( A/N: I'm kinda late on this, but FYI Harry actually defeated Voldy in the 5****th**** year. Turns out Dumbly got rid of da horcruxes already. Oh, and Sirius didn't die either. I love that dude!) **

"students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to announce some new people in out school tonight, so if you could give out new defense against the dark arts teacher a hand, Mr. Sirius Black!" just then the great hall doors banged open to see a grinning ex- convict standing there with his arms spread open. There was a scream of delight when surprisingly, Ginny was running towards him and he engulfed her in a hug, and right behind her was Potter, Granger, longbottom, and lovegood. They all took turns hugging him, well the girls did, and potter, and the rest of then=m shook hands. " If I could continue?" he asked amusedly. They all blushed and hurried to their seats. " I am sorry to announce that hagrid will no longer be our care of magical creatures, professor, b-" he had to stop because the Slytherins were cheering so loudly. Dumbledore stared sternly at them and everyone quieted down. The Gryffindors were obviously disappointed. Then Dumbledore brightened immediately. "And taking his place is Mr. Remus Lupin!" he shouted. It was pandemonium everywhere but our table. People were screaming, shouting, and hugging each other. The syltherins were groaning and moaning so loudly it was a low buzz.

Lupin decided to enter the same way, and instead of a scream from Ginny, came a scream from Hermione. She jumped form the table and sprinted quite gracefully in her boots to the old professor who hugged her back fiercely. The same old crowd cam up again and took turns greeting him. Then Dumbledore gave the normal speech about the Forbidden forest, Filche's list of crappy stuff no one uses anymore, and random announcements. "Now tuck in!" piles of food appeared and every one did exactly as he told us.

***Head common room***

Right after dinner I said goodbye to blaise, pushed Pansy off me, and heading to the dorm. I figured Granger would already be there, but I found the room empty. I took advantage of the silence and surveyed the room.

It was a big room. On opposite sides there wer doors, no doubt leading to the bed rooms. On the far back wall, was a small kitchen, complete with some big silver box, and other boxes that matched it. There was also a dining table with three chairs around it. The sitting area was what I liked the most. There was a roaring fire, and in front, was a large plush, red couch with a green blanket slung over the back. Next to it, in a semi circle formation, were matching arm chairs. Beneath those, was a soft green rug, that felt like you were walking on clouds. The walls were lined with bookshelves. I smirked Granger would like that. I walked into my room. It was fantastic. It was basically black wood furniture and everything else was green. I had a fourposter bed with silk green sheets, desk, already laden with parchment and ink. I had a dresser, and bookshelves, that all matched. We must share a bathroom, because I didn't see one.

When I walked out, I heard a knock. I walked up to the portrait and swung it open. Standing behind it was Weaslette and Granger. When she saw me, Granger smiled. I must have looked shocked because she smirked. A Slytherin worthy smirk. "I can smile cant I Malfoy?" She asked. I shrugged and let her in. She looked around the room talking excitedly. She and the little red head then disappeared only to come back a few minutes later in their pajamas. I blushed. I didn't expect them to come out in extremely short shorts . Atleast they had on long sleeved shirts. " Wants some tea?" she called. "love some." Weasel said. Granger then turned to me. " you meant me to?" I said. "Well of course!" she exclaimed. I shrugged in acceptance and continued reading my book. Not a minute later, there was a scream from the kitchen and I looked up, to see a small stream of blood, trickle onto the wood floor.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun heh heh I love cliffhangers!**


	3. Quick thinking and lots of gauze

A/N" okay ik know I haven't updated in like forever but I was busy! I promise to update more often now… Reviews please? They make my day!

Draco POV

The Weaslette screamed and hurried into the kitchen. There was granger lying on the floor. I surveyed the room. Stupid granger. The shelf above the little silver box thing had collapsed. Granger must have tied to reach it, fell too short and brought the entire shelf down. There was glass everywhere. How should she have been knocked unconscious? Then I saw her head. She must have slipped and hit her head on the corner of the table. " Malfoy as much as I know you hate Hermione, the least you can do is help me carry her to the hospital wing!" Weaslette shouted. I snapped back to reality and looked down. She was trying to lift her Granger up by her shoulders. I shuffled over the broken glass and bent down. I shoved my hands beneath Grangers shoulders and the back of her knees and lifted her up easily. I walked back to the portrait hole and could hear Weasley crying behind me. " Oh get a grip Weasley! Its not like she's dying!" I said. " Just look at her! She's so pale, her lips are turning blue!" she sobbed. I looked down in horror. She was right. Granger was indeed slowly turning pale, and she was getting really limp. She'd lost too much blood. I quickened my pace to the hospital wing. Thank god it was past curfew.

As soon as we arrived I banged open the double doors and shouted for Madame Pomfrey. By now, Grangers breath was coming in extremely shallow tremors. I laid her down gently and waited for the old hag to shuffle in. She yelped in terror and bustled over to her cabinets and came back with an armful of potions. " Mr. Malfoy you may leave now, Ms. Weasley you must stay and help me with Ms. Granger, now out, out!" she yelled. I stumbled back and prepared to protest but decided against it. I just waited outside the doors to gather my thoughts. As much as I despised Granger she couldn't die, she just couldn't! Who else could I make fun of? Who else was I going to bribe into helping me with frivolous homework? Who else was I going to pine over for yet another painful year? I froze. Where did that thought come from? Then I thought it through. What was the big deal? The only obstacle that would come to mind of having a civil relationship with granger was my father's stubbornness.

Since that ship has sailed, nothing was stopping me… But then the last thought ran through me. Pine-over? I pined over Granger? I never thought about her. I never paid any attention to her unless I was teasing her. Hmmm… She was a bit attractive. _A bit? What do you mean a bit? She's drop dead gorgeous! _ And she was extremely smart… _She's a genius stupid_! And she was witty, and caring and loving to everyone.. _Shes the ultimate woman.. snatch her before someone else does you bloody fool!_ , i I huffed. I hate that little voice in my head. The ultimate voice of reason. I was a teenage boy, I wasn't supposed to listen to reason!

Ginny POV

" Alright Ms. Weasley, im going to have to take off Ms. Grangers shirt, it seems as though she got glass lodged in her chest and stomach." I gulped. OH poor Hermione! My best friend! Thank Merlin Madame Pomfrey gave her a blod replenishing potion. We cut off Hermione's shirt as gently as we could, and surveyed her torso. I almost burst into tears again. There were several glass pieces stuck around her navel and one right above her left breast. There was also a large one in her right wrist. " Oh dear.. im afraid one of the glass pieces has punctured a lung, she had some internal bleeding I will have to heal, and she may a =have nipped a vessel…" But i just ignored Madame while I was lost in my own thoughts. There I was, standing there while she just rambled on about the all the life threatening problems that was wrong with my best friend, my sister for Merlin's sake! I stumbled back and fell into a chair. " Ms.- Ms. Weasley I am in need of your assistance, now if you please, could you help me unwedge the glass piece in Ms. Grangers wrist!" Madame Pomfrey said. I turned back to Hermione. "Oh of course, of course." She turned to me with a square piece of gauze. Now as soon as I remove the glass shard, you need to immediately press the gauze to her vein. I would normally use magic, but in this situation its too tricky.

I gulped again and nodded. "Alright now one, two, three!" blood spurted everywhere and I rushed to press the gauze and staunch the bleeding. The Gauze immediately started to bleed through. I almost fainted at the sight of all the blood. It was on me, Hermione, and Madame Pomfrey. But no. O couldn't. I had to stay strong for Hermione. Then Madame came up and attached another layer of Bandages and a strip of medical tape. " You can let go of the gauze MS. Weasley." Madame said. I released Hermione's wrist and collapsed on the bed next to hers. My God. I did it! I did it, and I didn't panic! I ran back over to Hermione where Madame was working diligently on Hermione's lung. She had to magically heal the puncture wound and extract the glass shard. " Ms. Weasley I am almost positive Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley are waiting outside, I think it would be best if you went to inform them of Ms. Grangers predicament. But you must tell them they cannot see her any time soon. She is in very grave condition, and will have to be in intensive care." She muttered all of this while never taking her eyes from Hermione. I silently nodded and pulled the curtain further around hermiones bed, which was also spurted with blood.

I shuffled over to the door and slipped out of it and found a shock. There was Harry, Ron, and Malfoy pacing the hall outside. When they heard the door, they looked up at me and stared in horror. I looked down at myself. OH. My shirt had streaks of blood everywhere, and my thighs and hands were stained with blood. I hastily out my hair up before helping Madame Pomfrey, which resulted in having blood caked into my hair. I was a complete mess. " Ginny wha-whats going on, we got a owl from a Prefect passing by saying they saw you and Malfoy carrying Mione to the Wing!" Harry said. I shushed him. " Alright, alright Harry, calm down so I ca get back in there!" I shouted. I ran a shaky hand through my sticky hair. "Hermione is in very critical condition. Sh-she has a lot of wounds in her stomach and arms. She's got a concussion, a punctured lung, internal bleeding, and a nipped vessel. Ive been helping Madame Pomfrey heal her, but you cant go in there for awhile." I finished. They were all silent. With every passing word, the boys eyes all got bigger. " Sh-She's going to be alright isn't she? She's going to pull through isn't she? Isnt she?" a voice said I looked behind Harry and realized it was Malfoy that said this. I sighed. " I don't really know." Harry stumbled back to the wall and slid down it. I could hear him mumbling. " My friend, my best friend, she could die, she could die…" Ron was just staring into space and saying nothing. Just ads I was about to go back to change and come back to wait with the boys I heard shouting. " Ms Weasley, Ms Weasley, I need you assistance at once, Please!"

_**A/N: I almost left it at a cliff hanger but then I decided against it. Arent I nice? Shouldn't you just leave a little review about how nice I was? Huh? Huh? Lol you don't have to but it would be awfully generous… Oh, and coming up may be uncomfortable with some people you know, graphic medical scene…I don't know. Just read. : )**_

I hurried back into the wing and rushed to the bed. The wound in Hermione's chest was squirting blood everywhere and Hermione was writhing, still unconscious. I had to grab hold of Hermione's flailing arms and help Madame Pomfrey add more gauze to Hermione's wound. I quickly pulled my wand from my shorts, stilled Hermione's arms and legs, and rushed over to the cabinets to grab more gauze. I stood by madame Pomfrey. " Evanesco!" I shouted. All the blood on the bed and on Hermione disappeared, and I pulled the blood soaked gauze sheets and pressed fresh new layers, enough to staunch the blood and give Madame time to strap it around Hermione's body. I pulled away from the bed breathing heavily. I released the spell on Hermione's limbs and walked back over. Madame Pomfrey was pressing various potions into Hermione's mouth. While I was helping Madame with Hermione's sudden change, she had almost lost all color in her face. Now, the color was returning to her lips and face.

" Ms. Weasley that was excellent, very quick thinking I am so glad you were hear. Im afraid if I had not been able to stop the bleeding, Ms. Granger would have lost her life." Madame said. I smiled. "Thank you very much Madame. If you don't mind I think ill go change and come back." I said tiredly. She nodded and I turned. The boys were still there and I guess were expecting the worst seeing my sweaty face, a more blood caked into my clothes. All their eyes began to grow misty. I held up a hand. " Shes alright, shell be fine, but she still is in intensive care." I said. Harry and Ron jumped up and started towards me. " I ll think I should go change." With that I left to go back to the dorm. ON my way there I ran into Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Ms-ms. Weasley I just received an owl from Harry, What is happening with MS Granger?" I was about to speak when I heard McGonagall gasp at my state. "Oh dear oh dear…" she muttered and then promptly rushed off in the direction of the Wing. I sighed. "professor no disrespect, but I would really love to go change." I said. He smiled. "Of course Ms. Weasley." He then turned and walked behind McGonagall.

I sighed and shuffled my way through the portrait. After I had showered and changed into new pajamas I made my way back to the Wing. When I got there Harry and Ron had disappeared, and I assumed the teo professors were I the Wing. All I saw was Draco. He was sitting forward on the all with his head in his hands. I slid down next to him and leaned forward. " Now, care ot tell me why the Slytherin Prince is waiting so patiently for the Gryffindor Princess hmm?"

**There you have it! I might update tomorrow! Cheerio my lovelies! : )**


	4. Planning and Preparation

_**A/N didn't I tell ya I would update soon? Here ya go…**_

_**More reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeease? Oh and I suppose I should start doing disclaimers…. But jus think about it people, if I owned Harry potter do u really think I would be writing fanfiction? Jeez Theres this thing inside your head and Oh! You're supposed to use it! It's called a brain!**_

Draco POV

" Uh-well I-I you see, I err, umm I-its hard to ex-explain…" I babbled. How in the hell was I supposed to explain my realization? That I wanted to be friends with Hermione? I mean I suppose I could try to tolerate the little weasel as well, but it would be too sudden to explain it all now wouldn't it? Dear Merlin help me now!

Ginny POV

It was HILARIOUS. I had never the high and mighty Malfoy BLUSH and stumble over his words. I swear if I had one of those camera thingies Hermione told me about I would sooooooo have blackmail over Malfoy. I interrupted his babbling. "Look Malfoy. Just come out with it, I haven't got all day!" I exclaimed. He stopped and stared. **(A/N: I love that song!) **He took a deep breath and started at the ground. After a couple seconds he mumbled something. "IM sorry what?" I said. He mumbled again. "I can't hear youuuuu!" I said in a sing song voice. "I SAID I want to be FRIENDS with HERMIONE!" he shouted. After his little outburst he shrunk back into the wall and blushed. He looked like a tomato with a blond toupee. "Oh" was all I said. "Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway, I-" he was interrupted by Dumbledore and McGonagall. They both smiled at us but the transfiguration professor looked a bit pale. "It seems Ms. Granger will be perfectly fine." Dumbledore said. I heard Malfoy give a sigh of relief. The two professors then proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Now will you explain before I go in to check on Mione?" I said irritated. He sighed. "I-its just complicated. After I found out m fathers ugly views weren't serious. I had a long talk with myself. I had nothing against Hermione. I was actually really jealous of her. And so I figured I could give a civil relationship with her a go, and that's why I was so concerned." He said in one breath. I sat back. Wow. That was a lot to take in. I mean not even two hours ago, I figured Malfoy hated Hermione. I guess I really underestimated Malfoy. He was capable of feeling anything other than hate and anger. Humph.

I stood up and offered Malfoy my hand. "I have to go check on Hermione now. Would you like to come?" I asked nicely. He shrugged. When I pushed open the doors I saw Madame Pomfrey cleaning up the area around Mione. "Oh Ms. Weasley. Ms. Granger woke up a few minutes ago she was asking for you." She said. My eyes widened and I sprinted to her bed side. "Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?" I said frantically. Her eyelids fluttered and she squinted up at me. She opened her mouth, and I leaned forward. " Owwwwwwwwwwww…" she said. I leaned back ad grinned. "I save you life, and all you can say is ow?' I said.

Then her eyes widened. I knew that would do the trick. "Wha-wha happened to me? I-I just remember reaching for the tea kettle, then it wall all black, I-I" she stopped and started to breathe heavily. I shushed her. "Hermione, you're all right! But you did come in here pretty beat up. You had a concussion, a nipped vessel, a lot of wounds on your torso, and a punctured lung!" I exclaimed. She sighed and lay back down. "Only that would happen to me." she mumbled. Then she seemed to notice a certain Slytherin standing nervously behind me. "Malfoy? What are you doing here? Come to make fun of me?" she said suspiciously. He had a pained looked on his face. "Draco, why don't you tell her what you told me?" I said. He looked kind of shocked at my saying his first name but got over it quickly and began to tell Mione exactly what he told me."…so I was really hoping you would give me a chance to redeem myself and ask for your forgiveness." He finished. I just stood back and waited for Hermione to finish. 

Hermione POV

I just sat in the bed shocked. I had no idea Malfoy felt that. I didn't know what to say. "I just have one question. What do you have to say for yourself for the past six years of ridicule? Voldemort fell in fifth year, yet you continued to tease me through the end of fifth year on." I asked. I could see Ginny in the corner of my eyes leaning forward, obviously wanting to know this too. After opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds, Malfoy began to speak. "I guess it was habit. I wasn't ready to expose myself as someone who would want to be friendly with muggle borns and Gryffindors. But I'm over that ah- childish behavior now." He said. I sat back surprised. I hadn't expected him to have an answer to that. I inwardly smiled. "Ginny could you be a dear, and get me some pajamas? I hat hospital clothes. Draco, it would be greatly appreciated of you could owl Harry and Ron." I said. Then I lay back down and closed my eyes. When I was sure Draco wasn't looking at me, I winked at Ginny and smiled when I saw Draco grinning like a mad man.

******Hermione gets out of the hospital and Ginny and Draci are helping her get bacj=k to the Dorm.***

It was a pain getting back to the dorm. I was exhausted from just getting out of bed! But buy, was I in for a surprise when Ginny opened the door excitedly. "SURPRISE!" I heard. Everyone I knew was crammed into the little Heads dorm with streamers and balloons everywhere. I saw a streamer I the back that flashed WELCOME BACK HERMIONE! On it. My eyes watered. " Oh Hermione, you must want to get off your feet." Ginny said worriedly. " No, no Ginny im just so happy!" I said. Everyone chuckled. " Oh thank you guys so mush for this! IM so glad to have you all!" I said happily. Everyone laughed and clapped as I was helped by Harry and Ron to the couch. I saw Draco just slip into his room to get out of the way but not before he flashed me a smile.

Everyone stayed and asked lots of questions and soon it was almost curfew and they had to go. When everyone was gone, Ginny had to help me get into comfy pjs, as my arms were still really sore. When we got back, we saw Draco, sitting on the couch writing an all too familiar, weekly essay for Snape.." Hey Hermione! I'm going to make some tea, you want some?" Ginny called. " Yea!" I shouted. " Hey Hermione!" she shouted. " yeeeees?" I called. " The usual?" she shouted. "of course!" I shouted back. A few seconds passed. " Hay Hermione!" she shouted again. "Ginevra Molly Weasley if you shout my name one more time im going to burn your entire supply of Godric Armani shoes!" I shouted. I heard a gasp, and Draco smirked. She came running back into the sitting room with two cups of tea. She handed me mine, sat down took a sip of hers, sat back and said nothing.

I just chuckled. " Hey Hermione." She said quietly. I just stared and then busted out laughing. " Yes Ginny ?" I said hiccupping. " There's gonna be a Halloween ball coming up, and we HAVE TOGO to Hogsmeade and buy new dresses!" she said excitedly. I groaned. " Shopping again? Are you trying to kill me?" She pouted. " Don't you want to make a splash?"

_**A/N: I love writing ball preparation scenes. I just absitvely posolutely lovelovelove reading and writing them! The makeup, the dresses, the shoes, the hair, I just dint know! If you knew me well, and you saw this you would think I was ill or something but no. it will be coming up in the next chap! But I suppose I have another page for ya.**_

__It was now October 21st and I was exhausted. From my profuse studying, homework, Head duties, and everything else, it ws really stressful. But Draco was always there to help, but today we needed to sit down and plan the decorations for the ball. I had several papers in front of me that I had drawn up with some plans I had made myself. " So Draco, I had some ideas, but I didn't know if you would like them." I said shyly. He nodded. : Whatever you like Hermione, I'm sure there great." He said. I beamed. " Well, I was thinking, we could get some of those Glow in the dark streamers, to wrap around all the pillars in the great hall. Then we could hang spooky posters form the ceiling instead of the school crests. And maybe get some different colored candles to have just floating about. It would create a really cool affect, since we would turn of all lights except of the candles. We could get a dance floor and put on little twinkling lights on the sides. Then of course have three tables in the front of the room with drinks, and food, and candy. And perhaps some little tables just here and there." I finshed.

" Well, that's not some ideas, it sounds like you have the entire thing planned!" he exclaimed. "yea…d'you like it?" I asked meekly. " Like it?i love it!" he said. I smiled maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad after all. " Hermione! We have to go now or the carriages will be taken!" Ginny called. Oh jeez.


	5. Dresses and daughters and dates, oh my!

_**A/N: this entire chapter is preparation for the ball! Next chap will be completely the ball. Like it says in the now changed summary, yes there are very weird pairings. But I just love them together, and it is my story so tough! Heh heh reviews plz?**_

Hermione POV

When Ginny said we were going to go shopping…she meant it. We literally went into every single store and looked for a costume. " Hermione.." she whined. " In order for this trip to be successful, you have to secede what you want to be!" she said. "And what, pray tell, are you going as?" o said skeptically. She smirked. "A dark angel. I have all the makeup and the wings, I just need a dress." She said. I sighed. I really don't know. "Just then Luna walked in. I spluttered. And she was with _Parkinson _the pug nose...ahem. Whiny Bitch. Pardon my French. When Luna saw us, she smiled and pulled Parkinson with her. When they reached the table, Parkinson turned to Luna in alarm. "I feel the exact same way Parkinson, so beat it." Ginny said snidely.

Parkinson turned and murmured something to Luna and she smiled. "I believe Pans has a very similar story that Draco has." Luna said in her dreamy state. Ginny and I looked at each other and motioned for Parkinson to explain. She took a deep breath threw one last withering look at Luna and began her depressing tale.

Pansy POV

I couldn't even begin to describe the nervousness I felt. My childhood was a very odd whirlwind of sadness. "I assume you know about Draco and his family," I started. They both nodded. "Well it isn't exactly the same for me. My mothers, and the many houselves in the manor, were my best friends form diapers to now. My father didn't exactly need You-Know –Who are spell to be a villain. He liked to think physical abuse was the answer to cooperation. I was so, so afraid that something would happen to her mother. My lullaby since I was five was my mother's anguished screams form the bedroom down the hall! So when I thought I was old enough to handle it, I stepped in.

I would barge in there, with my father's half raised fist in the air, raised at my mother. I would scream and yell, and through a fit long enough for my mother to stumble out of the way and I would deal with my father's wrath. I knew she never meant for me to do it. She went away to heal enough and then pull away to bed. This scar," I pointed to one on my forearm, "this scar is from my father's cane. I ran in front of my mother when I was 13 when he was about to strike a blow at her head that would have killed her. It still hurts so much. But not as much as it would have hurt if my mother was dead…" I had to stop because I was crying so hard. Hermione and Ginny also were in tears. When I stopped my speech they went around the table and hugged me from both sides. "What I don't get, is the way you acted to everyone. You know the shrill voice, annoying tone, and bitchy attitude." Ginny said. Before I could say anything, Hermione interrupted. "Oh Ginny, you can be so dense! It was a façade don't you see! She had to cover up the fact that she wasn't happy with her high and mighty pureblood life!" she said. I could have kissed her. I smiled and pulled them both into a bone crushing hug then sat back in my seat. "The money was nice actually." I said. They all laughed. Perhaps I could actually have a group of best friends. That's all I had ever wished for.

Friends.

Hermione POV

My heart went out to pansy. I had an aunt in an abusive relationship and I saw how hard it was for her. I wiped my eyes and stood up. "Shall we continue this hopping trip together then?" they all smiled. "Let's go!" Ginny shouted.

"So who has dates?" Ginny asked. Luna immediately blushed. " Ho,HO Ho spit it out!" Ginny said excitedly. She shook her blonde tresses. I turned to Pansy. "You know don't you?" I asked. She nodded cheekily. "Out with it out with it!" Ginny shouted. Pansy turned to Luna and smirked. "Ronald Weasley." She said. Ginny screamed. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! My BROTHER ?" she shrieked. "Ginny! Calm down! Now why don't we switch subjects!" I said exasperatedly. "Fine." She mumbled. I turned to Luna. "What are you going to be Luna?" I asked. "A cupcake. Its Ronald's favorite dessert, you see.' She said. I just nodded. A cupcake? "I'm going to be a fairy queen." Pansy said. "Oh I'm sure that costume will be just divine!" Ginny said. Then an idea struck me. "Hey! I have an absolutely wonderful idea!" I shouted. : well if you thought of it, I'm sure it is wonderful." Ginny said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her. "No, I was thinking we could set up shop in the dorms room! Just bring the costumes and Makeup and we can help each other!" I exclaimed.

The rest of the group stared at each other "Yes!" they shouted. Now we had made our way into the last shop. "Alright Hermione you have got to choose you r costume here." Ginny said sternly. "Yes mum." I said sarcastically. I looked around for awhile but every time something caught my eye, it wasn't flashy enough or it was too inappropriate. Then, Pansy called me over. "Hey Hermione! What about this?" I walked over to where she was holding up a dress. It was gorgeous.

It was a mixture of blues and whites. It looked like something an ice princess would wear. It had a scoop neckline, and a three dimensionalsah around the shoulders. It was a princess style skirt, tat puffed out a bit, with design along the bottom. It was breathtaking. "Oh Hermione! You must buy it! It's gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed. _**(A/N: link at bottom! Take out the gloves though.)**_

I rushed into the dressing room and came out minutes later, and I heard three simultaneous gasps. "Oh Hermione!"

Finally the day of the ball came. Ginny and I kicked Draco out at 1o'clock so we could get ready by 8. while he left with a bag of stuff he needed to get ready, we could hear him grumbling. "Bloody girls…who needs 7hours to get ready for a 4hour ball?...using the entire common room…jeez…"

We just giggled and waited for Luna and Pans. While we were actually waiting we set up shop. We cleared the living room and shoved all the furniture to the walls. We enlarged a mirror that sat right in front of the fireplace. IN front of that we 3 stations. We had 2 stools that had a large rectangular table in front of them. There we laid out every single beauty product imaginable. From hair, to makeup, to dress alterations. The 3rd station was a rack where everyone's dresses would go. Ginny and I had on tank tops and shorts so we could work until we had to get dressed. Soon we heard a k nock, and saw both Luna and Pansy with shoeboxes, and there dresses in a protective bag. They hung them up and we got to work. Pansy was in charge of hair, since she had the best style, Ginny was in charge of makeup, and Luna was in charge of dress overlook, to make sure nothing was wrong.

I had two jobs actually. One was to create the shoes for everyone. To match their dresses an overall look. I had learned a spell; all I had to do was imagine what they should look like_**. (A/N: FYI all costumes and shoes are in links at the bottom! Look for them didn't go through all the trouble for you to overlook them! : ) **_my second job was to create the jewelry. The clock had just chimed two, and started to work.

Luna was first. I surveyed her dress and decided on gold accessories. So I created hot pink pumps just to match her dress, and for jewelry, she only had on a light gold chain bracelet and a simple gold chain around her neck. Pansy manipulated her hair into big bouncy curls that framed her pale skin. For her makeup, Ginny also decided on a gold glow. So Luna had a light dusting on her cheeks, and her eyes were fantastic. It was a perfect blend of different gold's, starting at a deep, dark gold at her lash line to a light hue right above the crease of her eye. Peach lip-gloss and light mascara finished the look. Her dress was very child like, but looked absolutely perfect on Luna.

Ginny was next. For me, she was simple. I decided on an intricate black choker, two silver rings to go on her index and middle finger, and strappy black heels. Pansy straightened her hair until about the middle of her locks, then made swirl curls all the way to the bottom. Her makeup was quite dramatic. A variety of silver and black eye shadow adorned her lids. She also had on thick eyeliner and deep purple lipstick. She also added sliver dust to it too. Her dress was very pretty and accentuated Ginny's body perfectly.

Then it was pansy's turn. I decided on pearls for her. To make sure I wouldn't take away from the beautiful neckline of her dress, I just chose a pearl braclet, and some gold strappy flats. She did her hair into a beautiful messy bun, but it still looked elegant. Ginny did a wonderful on her face as well. She had a purplish shadow theme. Her eyes were beautiful a black eye shadow base, with purple shadows and black eyeliner on the bottom. Clear lip-gloss finished the look.

Oh Merlin. Now it's my turn. I chose silver strappy heels, a silver chain with a teardrop diamond, and a charm bracelet. Pansy had my hair up in a medieval up do that actually looked very nice. My makeup was quite simple. Silver-gray shadowy eyes and a peachy lip-gloss. We all looked at each other in the mirror. We sure would make a splash...Ginny kept insisting that every boy would look at me. Then Ginny, Pansy and I looked at each other in horror...WE DIDN'T HAVE DATES!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN HEH HEH okay changed my mind! The links are on my page..check it out!


	6. Candy and Costumes

**Alright… don't kill me but I was on vacation and my laptop stopped working! But now I have another computer to work on for the time being so ta-da! Forgiveness chapters... are ya happy with me?**

**Hermione POV **

My eyes wanted to well up but my make up would have run. "No-no one asked me I-I thought someone would ask me, you said someone would ask me!" my tone changed from pathetic to frustrated to anger as I glared at Ginny. I was so angry my accidental magic kicked in and things started to burst in the kitchen and books and lamps that were lying everywhere were levitating in the air. But soon a smooth voice interrupted my tirade. "Hermione I don't think it would be wise to destroy your common room it is very lovely. I turned and everything dropped to the ground. Luna was looking calmly at me and my nerves started to return to normal.

"I'm so sorry Ginny I'm just so disappointed no one asked me." I said sadly. I sunk down into a chair. "Well I understand but you seem to have forgotten that no one asked us either." She said glumly. "I suppose well just be three losers without dates." Pansy said. Luna looked from me to pansy to Ginny. "Well for one you all are looking at this the wrong way. I'm almost positive there will be guys at the ball that don't have dates either. Just pick up one of them." She said. All three of us picked up our heads form our hands. And looked at each other stupidly. Pansy hauled me and Ginny of our bums and pulled us to the portrait hole. All the while was muttering. "Why didn't I think of that... brightest witch of our age my arse…?"

Draco POV

How pathetic.

I, Draco Axabras Malfoy do not have a date for one of the biggest balls this entire year besides the Yule ball.

How Pathetic.

Harry POV

I am totally screwed.

Though I don't show it, I care about my publicity. It would leak out that I Harry James Potter does not have a date.

I am totally screwed.

Blaise POV

Mother will so kill me.

I can hear her shouting now, Blaise Stephano Zabini, how could you do this to me! I'm your mother, if you don't have a date, they associate you with me!

Mother will so kill me.

Hermione POV

When we got to the top of the stairs, Pansy Ginny and I peered from behind the wall. At the bottom there were four guys waiting. Ron was beaming up at Luna who was gracefully gliding down the stairs staring dreamily at Ron. Then there were three other guys pacing. When I identified one of them I almost fell to the floor in laughter. Blaise Zabini, one of the hottest guys in school didn't have a date? That was just unbelievable. Ginny turned to me curiously and looked at the direction I was struggling to point at. Her eyes widened and she ducked behind the wall. Pansy and I turned to her in confusion. He was staring her hair, and checking out her dress I the perfectly polished walls. I turned to pansy and smirked. We both knew about her obsessive crush on Blaise. Before we could even say Slytherin, she was stepping down the stairs with a grin on her face when she got to the bottom the three boys jaws were on the floor. Blasie's reaction was the most comical.

When she got to the bottom, she breezed past him to greet Draco and Harry and just stood there and chatted. AS Ron was escorting Luna to the great hall doors I saw him whisper in Blaise's ear. He grinned and continued to escort Luna into the great hall. Blaise turned and looked down at Ginny. He smiled at leant down to whisper in her ear. Ginny blushed and grabbed his arm. In less than 10 seconds, they where I the great hall. Pansy turned to me and smiled sadly. "At least Ginny got a date." She said. I smiled back. Before we could step down, Pansy paused. She grinned and linked her arm through mine. "We'll be each other's dates!" she said happily. I grinned back. "Definitely." So we turned to face the crowd and strutted down the marble stairs with our heads held high. When we reached the bottom, boys flocked us. Considering we forgot in the first place, this event was pretty surprising. We fought our way through and continued to the doors. Before I could reach my hand out two voices stopped us.  
"Hermione? What in the hell are you doing with Parkinson?" harry asked. I looked at him with confusion. Why did harry have such a problem with me and _pansy_, but Ron had no problem with _Blaise_, a _male_ syltherin. "Harry, Pansy happens to be one of my best friends, and if you want to continue being my best friend, you're just going to have to accept Pansy." I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see pansy string at me with sparkling eyes. "You-you think im your best friend?" she said tearily. I pulled her into a hug. "Of course I do! Your just as high in the friendship ranks as Luna and Ginny!" I said jokingly. She gave a cry and launched herself into my arms again. After a few minutes she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "Mustn't ruin my makeup or Ginny will have my head." Her voice was thick with emotion. "Her-Hermione, um, I just noticed that erm, you don't have a date. Would-would you mind ah, going with me?" I heard a behind me. I turned to see Draco shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. I turned to Pansy I surprise and she just smirked at me. In a flash, I was twirled round and pushed in the somewhat general direction of Draco Malfoy.

Actually I was shoved directly into him and almost pushed him to the floor.

Pansy POV

I smiled happily at Hermione and Draco. They linked arms and smiled at each other. Hermione seemed to not have noticed that Draco was leading her to the doors because she was staring dreamily at him. If only she realized how much she liked him. And he realized how much she liked him. I must have looked really stupid with my hands folded beneath my chin and swaying side to side. I also must have been too wrapped up in future wedding plans for Hermione and Draco to hear someone clear their throat behind me. Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned_**. A/N: people keep getting their shoulders tapped huh? : )**_

"Harry? Harry Potter? What could you possibly want with me?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable. "Well, I just happened to notice you amongst everyone and 'veeversaidcauseireallylikeyou." He finished. I looked at him and a smile crept across my face. If he really was admitting to liking me, I might as well enjoy making him squirm. "I'm sorry come again?" I asked. He looked at me and a tomato red blush had spread across his face.

"Please don't make me say it again." He said. I just smirked at him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the great hall.

Draco POV

The Great Hall was just as Hermione pictured it. The colored candles gave a really cool glow to the room. The posters and pictures everywhere were definitely spooky, and even the portraits were giving into the fun. People were already on the dance floor, and even more people were at the front where Hermione had chosen an excellent selection of sweets, despite her parent's occupation. Just as I was about to suggest we go dance she pulled on my arm. "Draco I want to go talk to Ginny do you mind?" she asked. I shrugged. "Yea I could talk to Blaise." I said. So we ventured through the crowd to where my best mate was sitting at a side table with Ginny across from him. They were both giggling. Giggling. Wow. Hermione went to plop herself into the chair next to Ginny and they immediately started jabbering. Girls. So I turned to Blaise and started talking to him. Of course I'd known for awhile about his crush on the littlest Weasley. But I was curious about one thing. "What did Weasley whisper to you before going into the hall?" I asked. He smirked.

"He said, and I quote, "I know she likes you mate, so best of luck but if you hurt her in any way, well, leys just say you won't be allowed into the boy's locker room anymore."


End file.
